For years electrical tradesmen have to deal with the risks of installing electrical sockets and light switches in metallic boxes were the wires tend to get loose after installation.
This problems which usually the result of electrical wires getting loose or break over a period of time by usage, abuse or corrosion from the environmental surrounding, hence resulting in someone getting an electric shock which sometimes result in fatality or electrical fire which result in the lost of property.
In some building codes its required whenever on electrical sockets or light switches are to be install in any electrical metallic boxes that these electrical devices to be insulated by the wrapping of electrical tape around these devices to act as an insulating protective guard before placing these devices in these metallic boxes.
This method work for a short period of time were the electrical tape lose its adhesiveness and its insulating ability leaving the hidden danger in the walls of individual households, businesses, factories, and other properties.
The cassu-guard was invented for purposes of solving all these problems with simple, reliable, cost effective, time saving and long term solution of having a simple electrical safety apparatus that provide high and permanent insulation, hold wires in place if broken or loose from the screws, inspect without having to remove the electrical tape to see if the wires are properly connected, and able to carry out testing without removing the cassu-guard.